


Pest

by djinnj



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnj/pseuds/djinnj
Summary: It occurred to me to wonder what Daredevil would do with the current lockdown and this nonsense is what happened.Rating is cautious for language.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pest

Ed was scoping out a likely car when he heard a sudden commotion from the next street over. A chorus of _what's your problem, dude!_ and _shit, watch where you're spraying that, you fucker!_ echoed against the concrete. Probably those bros drinking beer he had crossed the street to avoid, congregating despite the lockdown. Stupid shits. He pushed their drunken stupidity out of his mind and focused on the business at hand.

Ed was too busy trying to feel the slimjim catch the latch to notice the baton whirling out of the shadows. It dazed him just long enough to end up with each hand embarrassingly ziptied one to the mirror and the other to the door handle.

"Flatten the curve, asshole" Daredevil growled before spraying him with lysol and then vanishing up the side of the building. 

"I washed my hands, asshole!" Ed shouted back. He might be a car thief but he was not irresponsible.


End file.
